De Graaf van Chirac
}} De Graaf van Chirac, ook wel bekend als Chirac was de hoofdvijand in De Blauwe Heks en een terugkerend personage uit de stripreeks, aangezien De Graaf van Chirac later nog een verschijning maakte in het album Doctor Faustus. Biografie Eerder leven De graaf heerste over het plaatsje Chirac. Hij bezat een kasteel en had een vrouw en twee kinderen. Zijn wapenmeester Guillaume de Joubert zorgde voor de veilligheid in het kasteel en in het dorp. Nadat zijn vrouw en kinderen door de pest waren overleden trok de graaf zich steeds meer terug. Hij wilde eeuwig leven en ook rijk en machtig blijven. Hiervoor stuurde hij zijn soldaten naar Magist Magiste. Deze alchemist moest de Steen der Wijzen voor hem maken . Ontmoeting met Johan van Horst Het onderzoek van de alchemist duurde volgens de graaf te lang. Hij wilde resultaten zien. Als bij toeval kwam op een nacht de plaatselijke herbergier naar het kasteel van de graaf. De herbergier zei tegen de graaf dat de dochter van Magiste, Indigo Magiste, op weg was naar hem. Samen met Johan van Horst kwam ze inderdaad de volgende dag naar het kasteel. De graaf liet Indigo gevangen nemen, terwijl Johan dodelijk getroffen raakte door een pijl. Eigenlijk wilde hij de ridder aan zijn varkens voeren, maar Magiste wilde het lijk voor zijn onderzoek. Niet lang daarna bleek Johan weer in leven te zijn. Niet wetende dat Johan overleefde omdat zijn hart links in de plaats van rechts in zijn lichaam zat, nam de graaf het laatste beetje van Magiste's toverdrankje mee. Nadat hij het opgedronken had dacht hij onsterfelijk te zijn . Dood De graaf was nog steeds niet tevreden met het werk van Magist Magiste. Hij wilde behalve meer van het drankje nu eindelijk zijn goud. Om de alchemist verder vooruit te drijven liet hij Johan in een vergeetput gooien en Indigo folteren. Johan kon echter niet veel later uit de put komen. Tijdens de daaropvolgende vlucht van Johan, Magiste en Indigo brak er brand uit in de werkkamer van het kasteel. Bovendien lieten de drie een vaatje met explosieven in de schoorsteen achter. De graaf wist dit niet en rende blindelings de kamer binnen om te redden wat er te redden viel. Op dat moment ging het vaatje de lucht in en kwam de graaf om het leven . Na zijn dood Door de explosie was het dode lichaam van de graaf zwaar verminkt. Desondanks leefde zijn ziel verder dankzij het restje toverdrank van Magiste. Terwijl zijn lichaam wegrotte kon hij alleen zo nu en dan een schreeuw laten horen. Hierdoor dachten zijn vroegere werknemers dat het spookte in de crypte van de graaf. Intussen nam Joubert het beheer van het kasteel over. De wapenmeester kwam echter al snel in de problemen omdat hij niet de middelen had om de soldaten te betalen . De graaf werd uiteindelijk bevrijd door Johannes Faustus en zijn dienaar Joost. Faustus was op zoek naar het eeuwige leven, en wilde hiervoor de botten van de graaf gebruiken. Meteen toen hij opstond riep de Graaf de Chirac om zijn zwaard. Joubert gaf het hem waarna hij wegvluchtte. De graaf kwam tegenover Johan te staan, die hij meteen aanviel. Johan kon de graaf treffen, maar hij was al dood dus hadden de zwaardslagen geen uitwerking. Indigo Magiste wierp hem echter een ontplofbaar zakje dat haar vader gemaakt had voor de voeten. De graaf vatte vlam en viel achterover doordat Johan zijn zwaard gebruikte dat hij naar De Graaf van Chirac en Johannes Faustus wierp, die allebei de tombe in vielen. Johannes Faustus kon niet op tijd wegkomen, zodat hij onder de graaf terecht kwam. Hierbij verbranden zowel de graaf als ook Faustus . Verschijningen Stripreeks *208 - De Blauwe Heks *233 - Doctor Faustus Andere verschijningen Luxe uitgaves *233 - Doctor Faustus luxe *Huldeboek De Rode Ridder (Alleen in De Blauwe Heks) Der Rote Ritter *208 - Die Blaue Hexe Televisie *De Blauwe Heks - De Lustige Lezers (tekstballonnen ingesproken door Bruno Vanden Broecke) Mega Stripboek *Mega Stripboek (2008) *Mega Stripboek (2013) Naam betekenis De Graaf van Chirac had geen naam gekregen in de strip. Persoonlijkheid Na de dood van zijn gezin leefde de graaf een meer teruggetrokken leven. Zijn wens om onsterfelijk te worden ging hem boven alles. Op dit punt had hij weinig geduld en wilde snelle resultaten van Magist Magiste. De graaf nam naar de schijnbare herleving van de "gedode" Johan zelfs het risico om de restant van Magiste's toverdrankje op te drinken. Kracht en sterkte Over de kracht en sterkte van de Graaf van Chirac is niets bekend. Wetenswaardigheden *De Graaf van Chirac is het eerste personage dat omgebracht werd door 3 hoofdpersonages: Johan, Magist en Indigo. **De Graaf van Chirac is ook het eerst personage dat door Johan werd omgebracht en door iemand die hij had gekust: Indigo. **De Graaf van Chirac is het eerst personage dat omgebracht werd door 2 familieleden: Indigo en Magist. *De Graaf van Chirac's dood door Johan werd bevestigt in "Doctor Faustus" toen Chirac zei, "Gaan we elkaar doden". *De Graaf van Chirac was de enige persoon vermoord door Johan die een kasteelheer was in de nieuwe reeks totdat Johan Ludovicus van Belland in De Kinderrovers ombracht (Pankraz Rauh was geen kasteelheer meer, Kasteel Eikendale behoorde niet toe tot Sighold en Wando had het leen over zijn burcht). **Hoe dan ook, De Graaf van Chirac was technisch gezien een graaf en niet een kasteelheer. *De Graaf van Chirac was de enige persoon vermoord door Johan in zijn eigen kasteel in de nieuwe reeks totdat Johan Ludovicus van Belland ombracht in De Kinderrovers. *Ondanks dat Magist blind is, is het mogelijk dat hij, Johan en Indigo snel een middel hadden gemaakt waardoor de explosies ontstonden. *De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer die twee keer is gestorven aan de handen van Johan en Johans enige slachtoffer die Johan had omgebracht na zijn dood. **Hoe dan ook, Vlad Drakul en Klingsor verschenen na hun dood door Johan, maar stierven geen tweede keer door Johan of een ander persoon. *De Graaf van Chirac, Magist en zijn dochter Indigo (en Johan, maar Johan maakte geen debuut of laatste verschijning) verschenen alle 3 in het eerste verhaal (De Blauwe Heks) en laatste verhaal (Doctor Faustus) waarin deze personages hun debuut en laatste verschijning maakte aan de handen van Martin Lodewijk. *De Graaf van Chirac is Johans tweede slachtoffer die getrouwd was naast de eerdere Gropak en voor de verschijning van Ludovicus van Belland. **De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer die geen moord had gepleegd. **De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer van de 3 die niet getrouwd was gedurende het album en ten tijde van zijn dood. *De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer wiens vrouw niet om het leven kwam door een tijdelijk lid van Johan van Horst's groep. *De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer wiens vrouw stierf voor de evenementen van het album (De Blauwe Heks). *De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer die een kind had. **In feite, De Graaf van Chirac had 2 kinderen. *De Graaf van Chirac is Johans enige slachtoffer die getrouwd was, maar wiens vrouw niet behoorde tot zijn samenzwering. Achter de schermen *De Graaf van Chirac verscheen in het album De Blauwe Heks uit December 2005, geschreven door Martin Lodewijk en getekend door Claus Scholz. *De Graaf van Chirac keerde later terug in Doctor Faustus, geschreven door Martin lodewijk en getekend door Claus Scholz waarvan het album uitkwam op 14 Maart 2012. *Martin Lodewijk bevestigde in een interview dat Chirac in de Hel was. **In hetzelfde interview bevestigde hij dat hij de verhaallijn van Chirac verder had gedaan, want anders was de verhaallijn niet goed afgesloten. Verwijzingen en notities Zie ook *Doden in de Rode Ridder *Lijst van manieren van overlijden van meesterbreinen *Lijst van manieren van overlijden van vijanden *Personages bedacht door Martin Lodewijk *Terugkerende personages *Terugkerende slachtoffers van Johan van Horst Categorie:Artikelen van Station7 Categorie:Dode personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Meesterbreinen Categorie:Omgebracht door Johan van Horst Category:Personages